


【盾冬】黑吃黑 PWP

by dianawannaacat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawannaacat/pseuds/dianawannaacat
Summary: 黑手党AU  俩疯子教父床下拼演技床上拼刺刀【？为开车而搞的设定，OOC就是我的车牌坏盾和坏冬，带一点主仆？其他的我也不知道怎么归类，谨慎上车哈





	1. （上）

晚宴中途，巴基站在无人的阳台上抽烟透气。宴会厅里的歌单已经燥热起来，一群衣着光鲜、优雅得体的上流男女也抛掉了端庄与礼仪，高级剪裁的服装被随手撕开，名贵的珠宝更是被丢弃一旁。大厅中央被清空，人们得以像任何一家下城区的肮脏酒吧一样，恣意享受唾手可得的性爱。巴基靠着栏杆，夜风将他扎起的小发髻吹得略微散乱，但身上得体的黑西装和丝绸领结将他承托的像一尊不慎跌入深渊的天神塑像。他冷眼看着眼前的群魔乱舞，抬手吸了一口烟。

这正是他想要的。

这场糜烂的晚宴不过是一个幌子，受邀的新贵们都是舞台上的傀儡，而这舞台后，藏着的是“九头蛇”与“阿斯加德”之间的结盟。老派的唐们都力求低调以掩人耳目，但时代变了，“九头蛇”交到巴基手上的时候他就决心做点不一样的。这位新上任的唐自小跟在皮尔斯身边，阴鸷狠毒和笑里藏刀都学了个十成十。赤红的骷髅章鱼很快将触手从码头摸到了黑市，甚至还渐渐攀上了政府高层。但他到底还是太心急了，白道保护伞下的黑手党官员一直归属于“神盾”，长期干脏活儿的“神盾”若是少了政治圈的庇佑无异于被击碎了“盾”，于是“九头蛇”的黑市生意开始频繁出现波澜，巴基为此也已经发愁了小半年。但就在三个月前，赌场附近出现了一个新的组织“阿斯加德”。赌场是块肉骨头，但太多组织盯着它，因此各家都客套的避开它以维持表面平静，同时又在暗地里纷纷安插眼线。而“阿斯加德”的人就那么凭空出现了，干净利索的处理了大部分势力的喽啰后颇为礼貌的让剩下的人带话，要求将赌场作为见面礼送给“阿斯加德”。

这是一把好刀。巴基听到属下颤颤巍巍的汇报后这样想到，只是使用它的代价不菲，用好了能帮他除掉心头患“神盾”，一举成为这里唯一的黑手党，但稍有大意反而会被利刃捅入心肺，死的悄无声息。巴基不是那种谨慎的像个老头子一样的唐，不管代价如何，这个机会不能轻易放掉。于是很快就让属下安排与“阿斯加德”的结盟。仪式在典雅的音乐声中顺利结束，对面唐直爽的让巴基一度怀疑自己先前的判断。直到这头金色的雄狮转头柔声吩咐一旁的侍从递上文书时，巴基才明白过来，这个一直低眉顺眼的黑发绿眼睛美人才是真正的头儿：那递出文书的神态他再熟悉不过，那是猎食者的眼神。

巴基不能说这场结盟有多高明，但一切都不过是缓兵之计，其他事务还需从长计议。思索至此，他不禁拧起眉头，出神的从路过的侍者盘子上端了一杯酒，丝毫没有注意到身后的一座高台上有一丝银光闪过。“啪！”一颗被压瘪的子弹掉落在地上。原来是那个路过的侍者反应敏捷的推倒巴基，还以托盘为盾牌挡了一下。只不过那子弹也穿透了他的小臂，血水从那个血洞里汩汩涌出。

“操！”克林特伏在高塔上狠狠地咒骂，他对刚才的一枪有百分百的把握，但也对史蒂夫的行为百分百的憎恨。“山姆老兄！我们什么时候才能换一个唐！这个家伙怎么老变卦啊？！枪是他让开的，人也是他挤走的，我到底是来干嘛的？！......”山姆坐在不远处的一辆保姆车里生无可恋的拉着脸屏蔽了话痨的狙击手，切到史蒂夫的私人频道，礼貌的询问“操你的史蒂夫，你他妈在干什么...”而对方则疼的真情实意“嘶....你来负责，见机行事...”说罢便关闭了频道。山姆沉思了一会儿，下令埋伏的近战人员出手。

巴基的怒火立刻被点燃，“神盾”连续几天的骚扰已经让他有点毛躁，而新结盟的“阿斯加德”竟然连这点安保都没有做全。他下令自己的人手集合，准备和新盟友重新商量一下条款。巴基快速的扫视四周，发现“神盾”此番是有备而来：耳机中迟迟没有传来属下的应答、几处厚厚的窗帘下渗出暗红色的液体、排风扇那里挂了一个不起眼的试管瓶....难道是“神盾”抢先一步与“阿斯加德”结盟了？巴基不屑地嗤笑一声，只要他能控制住那个金发大胸的傻大个儿就还有胜算，而这对杀手出身的巴基来说不算什么难事。一把精巧的手枪和一柄漆黑的钢刀分别从两条袖管落入手中，久违的杀戾填满幽绿色的眼眸。他满脑子盘算着如何取巧，不经意瞥到了那个还躺在地上嗷嗷痛叫的金发侍者，一枚小小的红色骷髅蛇徽章正别在他的内衫上，于是抬脚轻轻踢了踢那个可怜鬼，道：“去躲起来。”

热闹与躁动的人群丝毫没有发现死神已经来到他们的身边，在巴基走进舞池的一瞬间就有十余个带着防毒口罩的彪形大汉向他涌来。巴基屏息，在人群中灵巧的游弋，率先出手，逐个击破。不知是谁先开了枪，疯癫的人群终于清醒过来四下逃窜。洛基和索尔听闻动静也无声的出现在会议室门口，巴基的结盟动作是很快，给出的条件也足够优厚，但“神盾”更快一筹。如果巴基让洛基感受到的是同类阴鸷的气息，那么史蒂夫·罗杰斯则是暴君一般的威压，因此他毫不犹豫的答应了协助暗杀。所以当看到那个前几天还坐在谈判桌对面的史蒂夫，现在正像一个傻乎乎的普通小子跟在巴基身边，笨拙地替他挡下后方的进攻时，不由得惊讶万分。他身边的索尔更是毫不掩饰自己的震惊“这个疯子.....他是双重人格吗？...”半晌，洛基才颇为玩味的说“他大概是另有所图了。”于是抛下下属，带着索尔加入战局，动手清理“神盾”派来的杂兵。这对兄弟的加入让巴基确信了有关唐的断定，但也让他更加迷惑。

很快，圣堂一般的宴会厅就只剩下了满墙的血迹和一地的尸体。几人站在血泊中气喘吁吁。巴基在第一时间将枪管指向洛基的脑袋，索尔也反应迅速的抬枪指着巴基，而那个慌张的实习服务生则颤颤巍巍的挡在索尔的枪前。巴基看到这个小家伙的反应倒是觉得有趣，优势局面既然已经转向自己，他一挑眉便开了口“真是一个难忘的夜晚，阁下与“神盾”的结盟未免也反水的太快。恕我直言，背叛在黑手党的规则中可是原罪。”洛基瞥了一眼装作惊魂未定的史蒂夫，决定离这个疯子远一点，他故作疑惑和忿恨地皱起眉头“尊敬的唐·巴恩斯，我知道您此刻肯定不会再相信我们的话，但我恳请您看看这里，有多少尸体是带着阿斯加德徽章的。我以神圣的奥丁名义起誓，这场暗杀绝非针对“九头蛇”，“阿斯加德”也在死亡名单之上！我们愿割让赌场三年内的收益给您以表诚意，希望您能够信赖我们。”

这场偷袭让巴基获得了一个暂时可靠的盟友，一部分不小的经济来源，和一个忠诚又养眼的保镖，所以总的来说还是值了。第二天，巴基脸上连着绷带出现在议会室，娜塔莎不动声色的看着他，手底下文件的褶皱却暴露了她的担忧。巴基出言安抚，并故作轻松的说“...别这样娜塔，至少我们还拿到了不少东西。对“神盾”的计划需要调整，政治圈的控制要快，就从州长竞选开始。另外想办法去套住他们的资金链....唔，再找一些人去骚扰他们在赌场那边生意，现在我们有一只眼睛在那里了。”一旁的红发女郎看了看他“...你就非要让九个脑袋都去干些什么活儿是吧，希望你至少能留一个来保护你的屁股不被对方打开花”“娜塔！”“好吧好吧，你的屁股至少有两个人盯着呢，绝对安全。说正事，叉骨那边传信息，“神盾”在你身边插了人，让你警惕一点.....门外那个小家伙从哪儿来的？查过底细了吗？”

洛姆朗之前是“九头蛇”的二把手，从小跟着巴基一起长大做事，渐渐地对对方萌生出一种特别的情愫。巴基从不挑破，但也知道一直拖着不是事儿，于是在一次家宴结束后假意无心地提出想找个信赖的心腹去“神盾”当卧底。洛姆朗也是何其聪明，在精神苦苦煎熬近一个月后，“神盾”的头目名单上出现了他的名字。如今他已经身居“神盾”的高层，一直以不明不暗的身份为“九头蛇”探取信息，不过每次接头的时候必然先问巴基的近况，像是一个漂泊的旅人牢牢攥紧与家乡最后的牵绊。

巴基用未负伤的右手揉了揉脸“告诉洛姆朗，吞并的计划如期进行，他很快就能回家了....那个家伙的背景倒是挺特别的，他父亲无故死在“神盾”的混战里，所以两年前投靠了“九头蛇”，但一直都是做文职工作，不知道谁把他调到保安岗了。这个白痴什么也不会，但是肌肉反应挺快还很忠诚，帮我训练一下吧小娜，以后的保镖工作就交给他了。”

 

九头蛇的绞杀工作全面铺开，政治圈里很快就挤满了佩戴红色小徽章的人，“神盾”在多地的生意都屡屡受挫。在这关节眼上又传出了“神盾”的唐，史蒂夫·罗杰斯早已音讯全无了近一年的消息，组织正逐渐从内部开始溃烂。再加上“阿斯加德”的助力，“九头蛇”的势力如日中天。那年的暗杀事件后，巴基身上装备的武器又增加了一倍，而那个名叫史蒂夫·福瑞的俊朗青年也在娜塔莎精心的调教下成为巴基最忠实的兵器。

“九头蛇”年轻的唐写好一封邀请函，吩咐送出，时候到了。

 

“先生，请小心脚下。”史蒂夫恭顺地为巴基撑起伞，并递出手臂供他搀扶。巴基自然的搭上那条肌肉线条分明的胳膊，想小声的说“不用这样”，但对方写满憧憬的蓝眼睛像是会读心术，悄声道“我坚持这样做，先生。”巴基只得作罢，任他优雅得体地为他鞍前马后的提供贴心服务。他一度怀疑娜塔莎其实背地里把他交给贾维斯来带了，但这个家伙在格斗场上的风格又是不折不扣的俄式风范，动作简单粗暴但处处透着凌厉和杀气。他甚至还无师自通的将自身健壮的肌肉优势与娜塔莎的技巧性招式结合了起来，不论是用巧还是拼力都不会轻易落在下风。只是唯一一点没有变的是他对巴基的态度，永远温顺听话，仿佛他的蓝眼睛里只有巴基一个人。有时候巴基闲了也乐意逗他，看着那张白净的脸蛋唰地变红是他的娱乐项目之一。没有人知道，在无数不被关注的阴暗角落里，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛透着可怕的欲望与猩红的疯狂。但他一直在等待时机，好的猎人永远知道耐心的价值。

巴基阔步走入圆形会议室，胸前徽章上的九头蛇纹张扬狠厉地透露着血腥与死亡的气息。山姆身着深蓝色的天鹅绒西服早已等候多时，当那个颀长的黑色身影步入灯下时，他便迟疑地站了起来。但还未等他换上虚假客套的笑容，就被巴恩斯身后的金发青年震到。一年前，“神盾”对巴恩斯的暗杀失败，损失了“阿斯加德”的援助和相当一部分人手，那个飘忽不定的唐也在莫名其妙的留言后彻底不见了踪影。巴恩斯在那之后施展的手段几乎是把“神盾”逼上了绝路，有时候山姆甚至觉得那九颗头已经死死地缠在自己的脖子上，只待那个棕发的冷酷青年一声令下，“神盾”就会坍塌大半。半年前的一个夜晚，他收到一条莫名其妙的留言，说是已经安插了卧底在“九头蛇”，但山姆却从来没有收到过来自那个家伙的一点消息，所以他就当是一个倒霉鬼成了炮灰而已，根本没放在心上。今天他总算知道了那个“倒霉鬼”是谁，操。

    “尊敬威尔森先生，抱歉让您久等了，只是最近的事情实在繁多，我已经忙得分身乏术，请您原谅我的失礼”巴基虚假的微微欠身，忽略了对方略显不自然的表情。“哪里哪里，久闻“九头蛇”的唐年轻有为，为人谦卑和蔼，今日终得一见，当然是我的荣幸。”黑皮肤的绅士一边在心里疯狂骂娘一边又在脑内疯狂思索对策。史蒂夫不会轻易背叛和放弃“神盾”，他是一个随心所欲的疯子没错，但同时也精明狡诈的像一头狐狸，这么多年来“神盾”正是在他不按常理出牌的规划下发展到那样一个庞大的地步。他现在需要做的就是尽量猜测史蒂夫的下一步做法，陪他把这场戏演足。

    巴基根本不看重这场结盟，现在的“神盾”已是苟延残喘，山姆不过是个替唐背锅的可怜鬼，看看他那不自然的出汗量吧，游移的眼神和抽搐的小指无不展示出他的精神状态已临近崩溃。“九头蛇”只需要找个机会，在这个家伙的喉咙上划一刀，只要再解决掉那个神出鬼没的唐·罗杰斯，就能一劳永逸的吞并“神盾”，所谓结盟不过是稳住对方的糖衣炮弹罢了。巴基脱下皮手套，身侧的史蒂夫立刻弯腰接过来，巴基甚至还好心情的用愉快的绿眼睛瞥了他一眼。而在山姆眼里，史蒂夫毫不掩饰的、小小翘起的嘴角让他看上去就像一条被美色诱惑跑了的狗，见鬼的 ，还偏偏是死对头家的狗。

金发的青年举止优雅地递上早已准备好的文书。巴基轻挑傲慢的声音在他身后响起“....威尔森先生，我们无意挑起战争，希望能通过这份文书与“神盾”结成友好的联盟。”山姆死死地盯着那颗金色的脑袋，果然他又看到了熟悉的眼神。那令人胆寒的蓝色让山姆放心不少，连眨两下的眼睛指导了山姆的措辞。“抱歉巴恩斯先生，我想是我没有说明白”方才还焦虑万分的绅士突然像是吃了定心丸，悠闲地扯了个笑容道：““神盾”无意与任何组织结盟，我来只是为了传达“九头蛇”的死亡预告。”霎时间，巴基的脸色变了几变，史蒂夫温顺地站在他斜后方，将那张俊俏脸蛋上的每一丝细微变化都一一记在心里。那变态的欲望一旦开了口就难以收束，史蒂夫不得不继续维持着“史蒂夫·福瑞”的身份与性格，一边反复告诫自己要忍耐，那具诱人的身体就要属于他，甜美的糖果很快就能在他的舌尖滑动，他只需要再等等。

 

这场结盟不欢而散，巴基很快感受到“神盾”的反击，好像那个狡猾诡诈的唐·罗杰斯又回来了。奥丁森家族掌控的“阿斯加德”不出意外的又反水了，不仅拒绝交纳赌场收益，甚至出手干扰了“九头蛇”在赌场范围的生意；码头的黑市区接连受到警察的搜查；连他们一手扶植起的政客群也纷纷被暴出足以影响政治生涯的丑闻；洛姆朗汇报的频率不断提高，但也难以挽回损失。终于，娜塔莎在一个月后告诉巴基，组织的高层里出了内鬼。操劳数月的巴基整个人消瘦了一圈，显得更加弱不禁风。他把脸埋在手里，半晌传出他沉闷的叹气“我早该知道是这个。”娜塔莎拍了拍他的肩膀正欲开口安慰，却看到那双幽绿如深潭一般的眼睛里满是癫狂的滔天巨浪，冷艳的女副手不禁打了个寒颤。棕色的发丝垂落到下凹的脸颊上，他喃喃道“....砍掉一个，就再长出两个...娜塔，我们还没有输。洛姆朗说现在的大局依然是威尔森主持，但不过是那个藏在背后的罗杰斯的代理，我们只需要把他逼出来...让洛姆朗准备刺杀，把那个碍事的假货除掉。”娜塔莎惊骇的叫到“詹姆斯你疯了！你不能将私人怨恨放在大局判断上，如果这是个陷阱洛姆朗就再也回不来了！而且逼出罗杰斯你又打算怎样？和他肉搏吗？！”巴基抄起一个陶瓷杯愤怒地摔到地上，声嘶力竭的骂道“操——！”“笃笃笃”，门被有礼貌的扣响，史蒂夫清朗的声音从门外传来“先生，需要我做点什么吗？”“谢了史蒂夫，我们一切都好。”娜塔莎立刻回复。

巴基听到史蒂夫的声音稍微冷静了一下，旋即猛地抬起头“娜塔，让史蒂夫去....”“不行”娜塔莎果断的拒绝。“为什么？你说的没错，洛姆朗是我们的重要底牌，现在还不是亮出来的时候，史蒂夫可以去完成刺杀。他不知道任何“九头蛇”的机密，背景干净清楚还有足够的动机，我们完全可以把它伪装成私人恩怨.....”“不，想都别想，巴基。”“娜塔....”“别告诉我你不知道史蒂夫对你的感情，真是见他妈鬼了，为什么你能对每一个深爱你的人都做出这么残忍的安排，因为你是黑手党吗？黑手党就他妈的没有感情吗？”“我他妈当然知道！但我能怎么办！娶了他们吗！娜塔莎，你在组织里呆的时间不算短了，难道你看不出来，这里什么都有，却唯独他妈的没有爱情吗！”巴基被气到发抖，连咆哮的声线都带着轻微的震颤。娜塔莎盯着他噤声不语，片刻后传出她沙哑的声音“...至少在动手前，想好怎么对付罗杰斯....他的死亡要有价值。”

人人都道“九头蛇”的唐是个精于算计，城府颇深的家伙，但只有最亲近的娜塔莎和洛姆朗知道，这个公子哥儿一样举止优雅的俊美男人是个不折不扣的赌徒，只要他愿意，什么事都做的出来。巴基很清楚现在的“九头蛇”已是大厦将倾，所以他一开始就没指望能翻盘，只要能让“神盾”的脖子上永远留下“九头蛇”的齿洞，他自己去执行行刺任务也不在话下。所以现在他一点也不想考虑什么狗屁后果，让理智和冷静都见鬼去吧！这是一场博弈，末路狂徒从不猜测赌桌上的结果，而且巴基在枪炮和血污中长这么大，幸运女神的绿袖子就从未远离过他。但是娜塔莎提到了爱情，他这辈子就没见过那东西，也不需要。巴基窝在圈椅里一口接一口的灌着伏特加，眼睛里狂热的红色已经褪去，白皙的脸蛋却攀上了红晕。红发女杀手没有道明那番话中的“他”是谁，可巴基与她都心知肚明，那只能是史蒂夫。

“先生您叫我吗？”史蒂夫轻轻的推门而入，他已经习惯在任何时候都穿着得体的衬衫与马甲，连领带也一丝不苟的束在喉结处。他早在来这里的第二个星期就发现巴基喜欢东西井井有条，饶是娜塔莎经常打趣他像个服务生或者管家，也坚持用这齐整的装扮跟随巴基。不过他的唐今天有点不对劲，衬衫的扣子被开到胸口，露出一片引人遐想的浅粉色肌肤；袖口也被胡乱卷到手肘，修长有力的小臂连着那只拿着银汤匙的手，巴基似乎有点走神，那小勺盛起的奶白色冰淇淋迟迟没有送入口中，而是像小猫舔奶一样，被忽隐忽现的粉嫩小舌一点点卷入朱唇，因为耽搁的太久，一点化掉了的汤汁黏在嘴角，可巴基却毫无知觉。史蒂夫死死地攥紧拳头，巨大的狂喜涌上心头，这般毫无防备而又柔软的巴基是他从未见过的，而这位变态收藏家最大的爱好就是珍藏巴基的每一个神态。

“先生？”史蒂夫悄悄地深呼吸后再次出声，同时还不着痕迹的靠近他渴望已久的猎物。听到声音的巴基猛地反应过来，随即像受惊的小鹿一样，用警惕的绿眼睛望向来者，但很快又笼上了一层浅浅的愧疚。“啊...抱歉，你想喝点茶吗史蒂夫？”巴基放下小勺，心虚地拢了拢耳边垂下的发丝。史蒂夫保证他会在心底将这一刻恒久珍藏，即便冰淇淋的腻人的香甜已经盖过不少酒气，但巴基脸蛋上的两块绯云却出卖了事实。两种截然相反的气味在这个毒辣又甜美的男人身上完美的融合，散发出致命的诱惑气息。“我的孩子（my boy），我知道“神盾”对你的家人做了一些可怕的事，你也曾在那阴影下生活了太久。但现在的你已经不一样了，你有了“九头蛇”的毒牙。山姆·威尔森，“神盾”的二把手，下个月会出席一个活动，我们愿意将这个复仇的机会送给你。别担心，我的孩子，“九头蛇”会帮助你....明天可以把你想要的资金和武器告诉娜塔莎，我们会满足你的所有要求。”巴基努力让自己听上去很有教父的威严，可是，见鬼的，你不能指望一个刚喝完一瓶伏特加的家伙有多义正言辞，更何况他还在骗一个年轻人去送死。

这是一个绝佳的机会，史蒂夫决定让它变得更完美一点。他温和地走近巴基，在他面前单膝跪了下来，重新拿出那副忠诚不二又涉世未深的纯良模样来，“先生，我愿意为您做任何事，但我只有一个请求。”巴基转过椅子，看着这个跪在自己面前的俊朗青年，那双蓝眼睛是他见过最为干净澄澈的海洋，他情愿史蒂夫就死在一个星期后的刺杀行动中，因为他无法想象那宝石一样灿烂的眼睛蒙上血污的模样。

“我想操您，不止一次的那种。”

TBC

 


	2. 【盾冬】黑吃黑 （下）

我输在排版上了，希望大家不要嫌弃  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

史蒂夫以为巴基会羞恼的立刻杀了他，但巴基却连眉毛都没抬一下，不疾不徐的从后腰处抽出一把通体黝黑的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对史蒂夫的一双薄唇。那双微微眯起的眼眸直直地盯住史蒂夫，平静的像是在看一具尸体。“你还有一次考虑的机会。”史蒂夫却觉得巴基的反应无异与自己调情，内心的躁动几难压抑，滔天欲火从心脏里一点一点泵出来，炽烈的灼烧他的神经，现在他要做的就是把这把火烧的再烈一些。史蒂夫从容不迫的伸舌，颇具情色意味地舔了一下枪管，无赖似的开始讨价还价“先生，您以为现在组织里还有谁能比我更适合执行任务？娜塔莎整天忙的焦头烂额，约翰斯被“阿斯加德”缠住脱不开身，克里斯的生意已经严重受挫...而且有谁能像我这样忠诚，忠诚于您和“九头蛇”？...给我一点奖赏吧先生，您知道我会为您做任何事的...”  
那一晃神间，巴基甚至以为史蒂夫就是“九头蛇”的化形，那猩红的冰冷躯体缠绕在他的脖颈间，让他几乎喘不过气来，伸长的蛇信在他的耳边将谎言和事实编织在一起，又披上了欲孽的外皮，用一双蓝里透绿的魅惑眼眸，勾人与他在地狱里沉沦。

巴基脸色一白，他没想到史蒂夫居然看的这样透彻，还能用一副纯良温顺的模样瞒骗过娜塔莎和自己，这种人太危险了，照理不能留，但现在是非常时期，他只能再赌一把。“....可以，如果你能活着回来的话。”史蒂夫看到对方煞白的脸色就知道自己赢了，于是慢条斯理的开始解马甲的扣子“不，先生。万一我死了多不划算，不如先预支几次。如果能活着回来，您杀了我也毫无怨言。”史蒂夫欺身上前，从木雕的扶手中抽出一把暗藏的锋利匕首。冰冷的刀锋紧贴巴基温热的肌肤，在胸口处游走，一颗一颗挑断纽扣。巴基躺在椅子上仰起脸望着悬在自己上方的高大男人，丝毫不介意对方手上危险的动作。“当初可真没看出来你是还个流氓胚子，这一年伪装的不错啊。”史蒂夫权当是夸奖，得意洋洋地俯身亲吻巴基饱满的唇珠，舌头也得寸进尺闯进略带奶味的口腔，去挑逗巴基的粉舌。偌大一间办公室就只剩下啧啧水声和粗重的喘息。史蒂夫颇为骄傲的看到他骄傲的“教父”，人前还威严满溢的唐，人后竟然像未经人事的男孩儿一样，仅仅接吻就已喘的满面潮红。他两手搂住这只鹿仔的腰臀，将人抱到宽阔的办公桌上。巴基的后背接触到冰凉的桌面，下意识的蜷起双腿想要起身。但对方的动作先他一步，有力的双手捏住巴基的膝窝，强硬的将人往自己这边带了一下，还贴心的将两条长腿架在自己的腰间。巴基被那个潮湿的吻弄得有点头晕，一整瓶的酒精迟缓地涌上大脑，理智已经遥不可及了。“唔....”他无意发出这样娇弱的声音，只是本能已经占据了这具躯体，所以只能欲盖弥彰地抬手挡住那张已经微微发肿的嘴巴。史蒂夫在心里感谢了一万遍不知道他妈的什么地方的神明，他知道自己总有一天会得到巴基，只是没想到能得到这样一颗甜美的糖果。他按耐住迫不及待的心情，准备好好享受这应得的奖励。

  
史蒂夫把玩着手上的利刃，另一只手痴迷的从巴基的脸庞向下抚摸，从锁骨一路到腰腹，中途也不忘在两点红豆上稍作留恋，并不出意外的收获了巴基越发明显的细喘声。一闪银光划开了巴基的腰带和内裤，但却迟迟没有从他的皮肤上移开。巴基努力让自己听上去不要太溃不成军，出言讽刺道“嗯...是我工资开的不够高....还是...还是你的变态程度瞒过了医生...”史蒂夫毫不介意巴基的冷嘲热讽，他扔掉匕首，在柔软的小腹上反复舔弄，像一个虔诚的信徒在侍奉他的神明，但燥热的呼吸昭示了他丝毫不圣洁的想法，当那具柔美的身体随着他的动作而颤栗时，他整个人都兴奋的不能自己。“...不...先生，我只是喜欢漂亮的东西罢了。”他没有如巴基期待的那样含住那根半硬的阴茎，而是一把将他下身仅剩的布料扯干净，光洁的胴体只着一件浅薄的白色衬衫，下身一丝不挂，脚上却依然套着锃亮的皮鞋。那躺在桌子上的唐还在不自觉的喘息，完全沉浸在方才的挑逗中，欲壑难填地发出细软的声音，一双水汪汪的绿眼睛更是在邀请和催促史蒂夫对他再做点什么。史蒂夫身上的衬衫只解开了三颗扣子，甚至连皮带都还没有解，即便他感觉自己的阴茎已经涨的发痛，但他依然不想这么快放过巴基。

  
他伸手捞过那只玻璃碗，冰淇淋已经化成一滩微凉的奶液。史蒂夫将它们倾倒在巴基的胸口，浓稠的汤汁色情的滑过嫣红的乳头，像是孕期妈妈涨奶后溢出的奶水，又像是乳交后的残留物。意外的温度让那两点受了不小的刺激，颤巍巍的挺立起来，巴基喘息的声音也变得更加惹人怜爱。史蒂夫入迷的欣赏他的神祇被情欲染上诱人的绯色，这样完美的人只能属于他，必须属于他。他痴狂的吮吸和啃咬一只红果，尽情享受甜美淫糜的奖励；另一只手也没有闲下来，柔软的乳肉被用力揉捏，肿胀的乳头被史蒂夫的手指反复拨弄，很快巴基拔高的呜咽声中就充满了水汽。带着哭腔的呻吟反复刺激着史蒂夫的阴茎，他不得不腾出手解开腰带和拉链，然后很快又贴回巴基的身上，任凭甜腻粘稠的白液弄脏自己的衣服。他细细啃噬着巴基的脖颈。“先生，您想要什么...告诉我...我会满足您的一切...一切...说出来吧我的主人...您知道我永远听您的话...”巴基的阴茎已经完全挺立起来，他还没来得及开口就感受那根炙热而勃发的阴茎已经贴在自己的腿间。史蒂夫在他脖颈处的呢喃像是撒娇一般，但巴基却感到一阵胆寒。这恶魔太了解人心，还偏偏喜欢用蛊惑性的低语将人玩弄在股掌之间。可是他已深陷孽欲的深渊，求生不得，明知对方不怀好意也只能全力地攀上他的手臂。巴基拧着眉毛，偏过头不去看他，低低的喘息道“史蒂夫....呜嗯....我想...我想要你....操我...”史蒂夫闻言，浅笑着贴着巴基的耳朵回应道“如您所愿（As you wish）。”

  
他将手指蘸满刚才滑落到桌面上的液体，然后缓慢的将它们依次推入那个紧致而高热的小穴里。巴基周身不住的颤抖，史蒂夫将他搂在怀中用唇舌不住地安抚他的主人。直到干涩的穴口已经足够湿润，史蒂夫才换上自己的大家伙。而巴基早已被史蒂夫吻的七荤八素，直到圆润的龟头顶在穴口处才清醒而震惊的瞪着史蒂夫，但后者显然没有给他更多的时间气恼，挺身将肉刃送到了最深处。巴基立刻狠狠地咬上了史蒂夫的肩膀，即便隔了一层布料，史蒂夫也知道那里肯定留下了不浅的齿印。受伤的小动物抽搐着想要逃开，可史蒂夫怎么会放他走，他一手揽住对方的腰肢，一手握住他翘挺的臀部，硬是将人从桌子上抱起来，生生钉在自己的阴茎上。巴基从没想到自己有一天会被操，用这种耻辱的方式，对象还是那个纯情可爱、人畜无害的史蒂夫。他死死地搂住史蒂夫的脖子，接受对方暴君一般疯狂的操弄。眼泪再也兜不住的流淌下来，和他忽高忽低的呻吟声纠缠在一起，史蒂夫的暴戾被催发出来，他丝毫不顾巴基的抗拒一遍又一遍的冲击着他的敏感点。最终，两人在罪恶的欢愉中双双达到了高潮。

  
巴基疲惫不堪地躺在柔软的沙发上，看到史蒂夫起身走远，猜想他要离开了，于是懒散的换了个姿势，用沙哑而不屑的声音同他道别“愿死神与你同行。”史蒂夫本来只是想去找找可供润滑的物品，但他立刻明白过来，巴基居然妄想一轮就结束。他看着对方完美的身体上已经布满了他留下的痕迹，连那粉嫩的小口都已经被操的艳红，白色的浊液缓缓淌出。史蒂夫满意至极，世间再也没有什么比巴基更美的了，而这至美的天神已经属于他了，从里到外都是他一个人的。史蒂夫的眼眸又沉郁了几分，他的阴茎已经再次充血。于是他伏在巴基身上，在那头小鹿发出抗议之前，将坚硬的肉棒重新插入销魂之处。  
“我就是死神。”

一个星期后，一个背景足够干净的年轻大学生成为了“神盾”的实习秘书。这个刚从大学毕业的年轻人，一看就知道没在学校荒废时间，至少他一身健美的肌肉是这么说的。但他毕竟是个毛头小子，时不时会手忙脚乱的弄乱文件，洒了咖啡之类。但谁会真的生他的气呢？看看那头金子般灿烂的头发，和那双蓝汪汪又写满歉意的眼睛，如果再有一个紧张而口齿不清的道歉，老天，你情愿为他做任何事。

  
  巴基接到线报的时候毫不意外史蒂夫能这么快的找到这个好位置还不被非议：他一个在黑手党世界里摸爬滚打快三十年的人都能被诓骗到一身爱痕青红未消，对方一群小喽啰被耍的团团转再正常不过。思及至此，他突然想起点什么，十指在键盘上飞舞，屏幕上赫然亮起了警局的内部系统界面。  
“我还以为你不打算回来了，说真的，我设想的最好结果就是你跟着对面的美人跑了，放任“神盾”自生自灭。”山姆没开灯，一点亮红在黑暗中忽明忽暗。“最差的什么？”他对面的那个高大黑影也掏出一根烟点了起来。“帮着他搞垮“神盾”。”对方低低的笑了一下，随即道：“我当初也没想到会走到这一步，那天我差一点就能杀了他，根本不需要克林特动手。”山姆根本不想管这个，他们的唐最擅长搞突发事件，山姆同他抱怨多次无果，索性就随他去了。他享受着烟草带来的愉悦，缓缓吐出烟雾“别在我这里扯爱情故事，我只关心下一步要做什么。顺便帮我个忙，你的遗嘱里别把我列成下一任唐，太他妈的累了。”“想都别想，老兄。除了你没人能做的这么好，我可不会放你跑路。”那人乐呵呵的揽住了山姆的肩头，像个无忧无虑的大学生在和他的好兄弟闲扯。“哦我可去你的吧！”山姆嫌恶的甩开他。

  
那个影子就是几乎无人得见的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！洛姆朗努力让自己的呼吸不那么清晰，能让山姆做出这些举动的人只可能是他。他缩在暗处，据两人只有几十米远但依然看不到对方的脸。这个在黑手党内令人闻风丧胆的疯子，在十年前接替了传奇一般的佩吉·卡特，成为“神盾”的唐。这人从未在公开或者人群中现身，仅仅通过山姆·威尔森在暗地里活动，却能让其他几家都对他敬而远之。  
“...你不必着急，按照现在的速率继续给他们施压，“阿斯加德”那边再多盯着一点，奥丁森兄弟真是我见过最没忠诚可言的黑手党....总之“九头蛇”现在腹背受敌，很快就能收入囊中。”黑红色的火星渐渐暗淡下去，山姆正欲说点什么，却看到对方的焦急的浑身摸索起来。“fuck,那个家伙身上有梅毒吗？”山姆受到惊吓，不由得后退一步，而对方也终于摸到了手机，轻松的呼了一口气“还好，他还没睡，我得赶紧发信息了。”“操你的！”

  
一方荧光幽幽亮起，那个金发的实习秘书像任何一个恋爱傻瓜一样，浅笑着给自己的心上人编辑甜蜜的讯息。洛姆朗大吃一惊，娜塔莎提前跟他说了史蒂夫的卧底行动，不然哪个黑手党会招募干净的跟白纸一样的大学生。只是娜塔莎在那次谈话的最后无意间提到，这个看上去傻乎乎的家伙其实师承于她，也是巴基最亲近的人之一。洛姆朗告诫娜塔莎要去查清楚他的底细，而对方只是笑了笑“放松点伙计，他的出身早就查的一干二净了，所以是执行这次刺杀最好的人选....别吃醋了洛姆朗，唐把他送来替你干脏活儿，你应该明白他的意思。”  
洛姆朗想从口袋中掏出微型录音机，但不想兜里的另一个小东西被卷带了出来，在地面上清脆的弹了几弹。还未待他有任何举动，一柄黝黑的匕首向他甩过来，深深嵌进他面前的地板里。刀刃在木缝间来回晃动，洛姆朗却清楚地看见那把匕首的木质手柄上，细细刻满了同巴基办公室圈椅一样的繁复花纹。甩出匕首的那个男人从容地收起手机，像一头狩猎完成的雄狮一样向他走来，拔出匕首仔细收好。“哦，原来是洛姆朗先生，或者该叫您，交叉骨？”

  
与此同时，巴基正瘫倒在圈椅上疲惫的揉着眉心。史蒂夫的出现和背景都太合理了，甚至还有几处小型犯罪记录，他的履历看上去完美的像任何一个涉世未深又满脑子鸡血的年轻人，所以当时也没再去细查，更何况那一年的伪装也足够完美，直到那个疯狂的夜晚。巴基才不会相信什么奇怪性癖和双重人格之类的鬼话。福瑞这个姓氏很常见，但他手上恰好有警局的一道后门。人人都知道是佩吉·卡特创立了“神盾”，在她的雷霆手段下“神盾”以不可思议的速度成长起来，唐·卡特也一时风头无两。但她最终却没有将唐的名号传给自己的侄女莎伦，而是交给了一个名叫格兰特的下属的养子，这个脾气古怪的孩子在成为唐之后立刻将自己的姓氏更改成生母的姓氏。但没这个被选中的下属只是个幌子，那孩子真正的养父是“神盾”无人知晓的“暗教父”，尼克·福瑞。  
这一仗已经输了，巴基不知道要怎样面对娜塔莎、洛姆朗和一众成员，他只能苦恼的一杯又一杯的灌伏特加。他的手机屏幕悄然亮起“祝您好梦，先生。”

  
空旷的房间只剩下史蒂夫和洛姆朗，山姆不懂为什么没有立刻杀了他灭口。洛姆朗行事阴鸷利落，对手下的管理也颇有一套，短短几年内就从一个无名之辈爬到高层的位置，这样有手段的人物若不抓紧处理恐怕夜长梦多。但史蒂夫只是示意山姆给他们一点时间，礼貌的将他请了出去。洛姆朗坐在地上，双手双脚被捆束住不得动弹。“真没想到“神盾”的唐居然会屈尊给“九头蛇”当保镖，原来您这么喜欢当一条狗啊。”洛姆朗自知今夜的下场，便没必要说些好听的话。但史蒂夫好像丝毫没有被激怒，他慢条斯理地解开衬衫扣子“是啊，谁让你们的“教父”有一个手感绝佳的屁股呢？你都不知道他求我操他的时候，眼泪汪汪的模样有多惹人怜惜。但我可是个变态啊，于是我只好拉开他的腿，把我的老二狠狠的操进去。你也知道，他是我的主人嘛，我怎么能违背他的意愿呢？”然后故作随意的拉开领口，一副埋怨女友的模样“他咬的可用力了。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”洛姆朗看着史蒂夫的独角戏，像是看小丑一般地爆发出巨大的笑声。史蒂夫的眼神阴冷下来，但他一言不发的等对方先开口。“....这可真是笑死我了，你是不是以为巴基手上一张牌都没有了才走投无路来找的你？哈哈哈哈哈....”洛姆朗摇着头嘲笑史蒂夫，好像他才是那个被从头骗到尾的傻子。“你是个弃子明白吗。这活儿本来是我的，但为什么换成了你呢？因为他选择了我，哈哈哈哈哈因为他要的人是我...”“噗！”洛姆朗的喉咙被突然飞掷而来的匕首贯穿，再也说不出一个字。史蒂夫看着洛姆朗发出像破鼓风机一样的喘息声，但他却甘之如饴，直到一点声响也消失殆尽。史蒂夫从尸体上拔下匕首，沉郁地说道：“现在他只有我了。”

  
不久，巴基的线人回报，山姆·威尔森在一次普通的出街时被刺杀，虽然生死情况不明，但可以肯定的是对方重伤，大概率活不长；卧底洛姆朗意外死亡；卧底史蒂夫申请回组织。娜塔莎给史蒂夫通知了回“九头蛇”的消息，但令他诧异的是巴基要求他先去办公室。他左思右想，在后腰上别了一把手枪。  
娜塔莎在门口等他，看那一地烟头就知道她最近心情不好。但是见到史蒂夫的时候她还是勉强笑了笑，故作轻松地拍了拍他宽厚的肩膀“干得不错小子，他在里面等你。”史蒂夫把手从后腰上撤回来，回抱了她。“真高兴回到这里，罗曼诺夫小姐。”

  
待他开门，巴基又是一身熟悉的黑色西装，悠闲地坐在一把扶手椅上，两只手随意的在身前交叉，浑身散发着禁欲精英的气息。巴基注意到他进门，平静的说道“跪下。”史蒂夫心里一惊，但一种莫名的兴奋也随之攀升。他迟缓的跪在柔软的地毯上，依然用一副无辜迷茫的模样迟疑地问到“...先生？”“爬过来。”巴基略带玩味的下达第二条命，这一次史蒂夫毫不犹豫的执行了。巴基已经瞥见了那把藏在西装外套下的枪了，但他什么也没说，只是抬起一只脚踩在对方的肩膀上，逐渐加大力道“下次有点耐心，活儿做的不干净就没什么价值了，但...你是第一次，所以...还不错...”史蒂夫抬眼，期许的望着坐在椅子里的“教父”，开心的像是一条刚得到夸奖的金毛，肩头被踩的痛感只会让他更兴奋。他顺势将那条微微曲起的修长小腿向身后带了一下，因此当他直起身时，巴基的膝窝正好架在他的肩头，下半身也被微微提起。

  
但那个棕发美人像是早料到一般毫不介意史蒂夫的冒犯，甚至还主动调整了一个舒服的姿势。“别忘了你的承诺，史蒂夫”说着还摊开了手掌。史蒂夫歪了歪头，一言不发地从身后慢慢抽出枪交给巴基。“别担心，现在杀了你还有点早。”巴基看上去心情不错，手上把玩着枪，那只还挂在史蒂夫肩膀上的脚用鞋后跟踢了踢他的后脑勺，长腿从对方身上滑下。“现在你可以脱衣服了。”饶是疯子一样的史蒂夫也猜不透巴基究竟要做什么，不过他也没必要知道。他跪着解开自己的衣扣，将自己的上身脱了个精光，露出健硕又饱满的肌肉，两眼渴望地紧盯巴基，而对方只是用淡淡的眼神示意他去床那边。史蒂夫走到床边的时候已经脱得一丝不挂了，当他转过身看到巴基手上还在转悠那把枪的时候不禁开口“先生，我是答应把命给您，但至少让我死的时候穿一件衣服吧....不然这真的很像您在性侵下属后的灭口现场。”“啪！”的一声，巴基甚至都没费劲儿对准，随手一枪就打在了床头的雕花木板上，子弹精准地擦着史蒂夫的腰线划过，留下一条小小的血痕。巴基扔掉枪，走过来一把将人推倒在床上，使得两人被柔软的床褥微微弹起。

  
还未等史蒂夫说些什么，巴基抢先吻了过来。柔软的唇舌甜美娇嫩，即便巴基气势汹汹地率先攻破对方的城池，也在一瞬间被史蒂夫翻了盘。主导权在两人的争执不下，史蒂夫心里却乐开了花，假意争抢不过却暗中用手掌去揉捏对方挺翘的臀部和韧性极佳的腰肢，并不出意外的听到一声惊喘；而巴基也毫不示弱，在自己的屁股落入敌手后毫不客气的重重掐了一把史蒂夫的乳头，突如其来的反击让史蒂夫也猛地放缓了攻势，一时间巴基重新占据了优势。他居高临下地骑在史蒂夫的腰上，西装虽然已经被揉皱，但至少还在身上，而史蒂夫则早已连领带都不剩了，所以巴基这次能直观的感受到那个大家伙是如何像充气了一样一点点顶着自己的屁股。他扔掉外套，顺便扯松了几颗衬衫扣子。史蒂夫以为他要脱掉衣服，不自觉地躁动起来，还试图去帮巴基解开腰带，可巴基下一秒就狠狠地甩了他一个耳光“...呼...老实点。”这一巴掌不算轻，但史蒂夫爱死这个了，他再度盯着巴基的眼神变得极其危险，可怕的暴戾同放纵的情欲一道将他的蓝眼睛浸染的发红。巴基也毫不在意对方的伪装破裂。来啊，唐·罗杰斯，看看谁才更疯癫一些。巴基努力平复自己急促的喘息，抽出皮带捆住史蒂夫的双手，然后俯身拍了拍他的脸蛋，咬着他的耳朵“乖乖的才有奖励。”接下来的发展则是史蒂夫变态人生中最为满足的时刻。

  
巴基看着他，同时缓缓拉开了裤链，那黑色的西裤下竟然什么也没有穿，半勃的阴茎就这么露了出来。巴基把碍事的裤子甩在一边，重新跨坐在史蒂夫的腰腹上，自己却一手抚弄着阴茎，另一只手玩弄揉捏着的乳头，粗粗浅浅的呻吟和喘息不住的钻入史蒂夫的耳朵，他已经硬的发痛的阴茎就这么贴着巴基的翘臀，却偏偏得不到一点施舍性的照料。史蒂夫看着巴基坐在自己身上玩的不亦乐乎，几欲到达高潮，不禁苦苦告求“先生，先生，呼...帮帮我...摸摸我，求您了。”史蒂夫的下身硬的要爆炸了，他怎么都想不到巴基居然会在自己面前自渎。巴基显然听到了乞求，但偏不想满足这点可怜的要求。他两手撑在史蒂夫健硕的胸肌上，塌下一点腰身让自己的阴茎缓慢地在他的腹肌上蹭来蹭去。他随手撩了一下散落的棕发，高傲地俯视着史蒂夫“史蒂夫....罗杰斯先生，嗯...在我手下当了这么久的跟班...不委屈吗？”

  
史蒂夫知道他没必要装下去了，咧嘴笑了笑，再开口已是那个乖张放纵的罗杰斯。他挑逗着回应：“委屈，但您不是已经用身体补偿给我了吗？”巴基没想到对方居然这么不要脸，揪起他的脸蛋晃了晃“码头和三分之一的议员席位给你，这一年别再找我麻烦。”“天啊，巴恩斯先生，容我提醒您，咱们现在可是在床上，能不能先干点正常的事再来谈这个。”史蒂夫装出一副正常人大吃一惊的模样，但下身却下流的拱了拱巴基的屁股。巴基皱起眉毛，忿忿不平的直起身，缓缓将那个等候多时的巨兽吞入自己的后穴。两人都发出了一声满意的喟叹，巴基觉得那个东西快要顶破自己的肚皮了，却还在一个劲儿的想要进到更深处。他一面调整着呼吸，一面暗暗安抚自己，没关系这只是个更大一点的按摩棒，没关系，至少主动权在自己这里。还未等他开口提下一步要求，史蒂夫却突然发力，高频率的抽插起来。巴基透绿的眼睛猛地瞪大，声音也不受控制地拔高，发出委屈的哭音，只能勉力撑着史蒂夫的身体才能让自己跟上他激烈的抽插。在操弄的间隙，他听到对方带着粗重的喘息但游刃有余的说道“...啊...宝贝儿...这点要求不算什么...给我解开...我保证给你...更好的...”“...滚！”巴基咬牙切齿的回复。史蒂夫也不再多说什么，眯了眯眼睛发起狠来。  
终于，两人在床被折腾散架前射了出来。巴基大汗淋漓地趴在同样湿漉漉的史蒂夫身上歇了一会儿，伸手解开了皮带。却没成想对方迅速调转体位，将人死死地压在身下，巴基立刻又感受到那根灼热的肉棒噩梦一般重新贴在他的屁股上。他一边奋力挣扎一边破口大骂“操你的史蒂夫！你他妈的连这个都能演吗！”史蒂夫委屈的回答：“年轻人体力旺盛嘛...”然后用唇舌堵住了巴基愤怒的嘴巴，下身也开始了新一轮的耸动。

几个星期后，原本只是一场私密的黑手党结盟活动成了震惊黑白两道的重磅新闻。不是山姆·威尔森没死，也不是“阿斯加德”的“暗教父”，洛基·奥丁森首次公开露面，甚至也不是世人终于得见传说中活跃在“神盾”幕后的“教父”。而是曾经的唐·巴恩斯竟然被唐·罗杰斯亲昵的揽住腰肢。顺便一提，那个令人闻风丧胆的“九头蛇”教父在对方的怀里居然还显得挺自然，甚至还有几次颇为嫌弃的推了推那个高大英俊的男子，而对方则像是刚结婚的毛头小子，乐呵呵的顶着白眼又重新贴了回去。另外，“九头蛇”这个曾经制霸一方的黑手党组织已经并入“神盾”，联手发展。  
有人说这是“九头蛇”的堕落，明面上的“合作”不过是被美化了的“被吞并”；有人则觉得事有蹊跷，最强的两家联合可能是因为听到了什么风声，要给即将到来的波澜早做准备。总之，一时间流言四起，各路谣言传的铺天盖地，而传的最多的则是，那个冷酷美艳的唐·巴恩斯是如何无耻而淫荡地爬上史蒂夫·罗杰斯的床，用自己的屁股换来“九头蛇”的苟且偷生。但这个谣言却没能传很久，短短三天后几乎所有人都噤声了：不是意外死亡就是面如土灰的恐惧。再一天后，“神盾”正式宣布更名为“九头蛇”。


End file.
